


floating

by domokunrainbowkinz



Series: 2 am [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, I Don't Even Know, Introspection, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: Victor and Yuuri talk about dreams.





	floating

**Author's Note:**

> short ficlet on Tumblr, idk what this is I'm posting from my phone, consider this a vent fic bc I have had a pretty shit day

Victor often dreamt about floating.

He’d be on a boat. Nothing too fancy, just a small, simple wooden boat, and he’d sit there as the endless ocean stretched out around him. Everywhere he looked, there’d be nothing but water, the waves rocking his boat gently.

To anyone this may seem peaceful: blue sky, blue sea, sitting serenely in the middle of paradise. To Victor, it was terrifying.

He felt lost in the large space, no one in sight, no sign of land anywhere. Sometimes he’d scream out, “Is anybody there?!”, only to receive the soft splashing of water against his boat as response. Sometimes he’d just sit there, staring, hoping to see something other than water.

But he never did. He never did.

He always hated the morning after having this dream, where he would pretend everything is fine. Get dressed, make breakfast, feed Makkachin, eat, head to the rink. Plaster a smile like nothing is wrong, act normal, act normal, act normal.

It worked. No one ever questioned him.

He thought the dreams would stop once he started living in Hasetsu. A change of scenery may help. Maybe it’s the seaside setting, the smell of saltwater apparent with every breath he took, but he still got the dreams.

Yuuri never asked. Why would he? Victor had always been good at hiding, so it’s not like Yuuri would notice. But that didn’t stop the gnawing feeling in his chest, a subconscious desire for someone to notice. Someone who cared enough to notice.

One night, he woke up in the darkness, the dream still replaying in his head even as he slowly rolled out of the covers. He headed towards the kitchen for some water, only to see Yuuri already there.

“Can’t sleep?”

Yuuri turned in surprise, then let out a sigh when he saw Victor. He nodded.

“Yeah…bad dream. Happens sometimes.”

“I know the feeling,” Victor responded.

“Yeah, I know,” Yuuri said, then his eyes widened when he realised what he blurted out. Victor raised an eyebrow.

“You…know?”

“Uh, I mean, it’s just an assumption but…i don’t know, sometimes your smile just isn’t as bright in the morning, so…”

He trailed off, looking towards the ground in embarrassment.

“Sometimes I dream that I’m drowning,” he started quietly. Victor moved closer, until they were almost touching shoulders, standing side by side against the counter.

“I’d be in the ocean, and the water would just come rushing at me…Usually I’d kick and try to breathe, but sometimes I just…let myself drown. It’s easier that way, ends the dream earlier.”

Victor swallowed. Yuuri was gripping his glass of water tightly, the whites of his knuckles visible even in the darkness.

“Well,” he began, “At least I have a boat in mine.”

Yuuri turned towards him curiously.

“I’d be sitting on a boat, just…floating. Not doing anything, not seeing anything, just floating. It’s unsettling to me, to be stuck in the middle of nowhere. Still, not as bad as drowning.”

Yuuri stayed silent. Victor took a sip from his water.

“I think it’s pretty scary,” he finally said. “Being all alone, nothing but water all around you.”

“Isolated,” Victor said. “Like my own floating island. Wish I could visit you in your dream. You can climb into my boat.”

Yuuri laughed softly. “Stop me from drowning, and you wouldn’t be alone. Two birds one stone.”

They looked at each other for a moment, stretching out around them, surrounding them. Victor could almost feel the bobbing of the boat against the water, the smell of salt and brine hanging in the air.

“If only,” Victor said quietly. Yuuri smiled.


End file.
